Smak wspomnień
by Sofrozyna
Summary: Kilka scen z życia Andromedy Tonks i uczucia, które jej towarzyszyły na co dzień.


_Mój debiut na fanfiction. Mam nadzieję, że udany, a jeśli nie, to proszę o konstruktywną krytykę._

**Smak wspomnień**

_"Starość zaczyna się wtedy, kiedy miejsce marzeń zajmują wspomnienia."_

Ryszard Podlewski

**wspomnienie drugie – nienawiść (gorzka kawa, odór papierosa palonego o poranku, krew)**

— Zostawił mnie, rozumiesz? Zostawił mnie całkiem samą i na dodatek w ciąży. Po prostu wybiegł z mieszkania…

Andromeda Tonks z cichym westchnieniem postawiła przed córką kubek z parującą herbatą i usiadła obok niej. Pogłaskała zalaną łzami Nimfadorę, drugą ręką ściskając jej dłoń. Pochyliła się w stronę Dory, a z długiego warkocza wydostało się kilka kosmyków jasnobrązowych włosów.

— Posłuchaj, córeczko — zaczęła, biorąc głęboki wdech i uśmiechając się smutno. — On wróci. Oni zawsze wracają, bez względu na wszystko.

Nimfadora pokręciła przecząco głową, ukrywając twarz w dłoniach, a z jej ust wydobył się głośny szloch. Starsza z kobiet spuściła wzrok, przygryzając jednocześnie wargę i przeklinając w duchu swoją głupotę. Nie powinna pozwalać Dorze wychodzić za tego wilkołaka, który bez przerwy krzywdził jej córkę i przekreślał szansę na normalne, szczęśliwe życie. Andromeda czuła okropne wyrzuty sumienia, a poczucie winy zaatakowało ją ze stokrotną siłą. Była złą matką, nie potrafiła ochronić jedynej córki, tak wrażliwej i delikatnej.

Nimfadora zawsze łatwo się zakochiwała i odkochiwała, była beztroska i zbyt ufna w stosunku do ludzi. _I zbyt tolerancyjna, _stwierdziła z goryczą Andromeda. Po raz kolejny uświadomiła sobie z przerażeniem, że zgodziła się, aby jej córka co noc spała przy niebezpiecznym wilkołaku, który nie panował nad swoim instynktem.

W tej chwili nienawidziła Remusa Lupina. I nienawidziła go każdej nocy, wyobrażając sobie swoją córkę skuloną w kącie i jego, nie panującego nad sobą. Gdy patrzyła na swojego _zięcia _(czuła odrazę za każdym razem, gdy musiała użyć tego słowa), nie widziała dobrodusznego mężczyzny, którego pokochała jej córka, lecz dzikiego i nieokiełznanego potwora.

— Nie wróci, mamo — wykrztusiła Dora. — On… On zawsze mówił… że… że my nie możemy mieć dzieci… A teraz… Ja jestem… I on odszedł… Kompletnie nie wiem, co mam robić, mamusiu — powiedziała, przerywając co chwilę i szlochając.

Andromeda wstała i objęła mocno córkę, a ona dalej chlipała w rękaw kobiety. Matka zaczęła ją delikatnie kołysać, nucąc kołysankę sprzed wielu, wielu lat. Poczuła, jak jej serce pęka na miliony małych kawałeczków, z których każdy wbija się boleśnie w drobne serduszko załamanej Nimfadory. I z taką samą mocą pragnęła ukoić ból swojej córeczki, równocześnie nienawidząc Remusa Lupina.

**wspomnienie pierwsze – zakochanie (biała czekolada, kieliszek czerwonego wina, zapach wody kolońskiej Teda)**

— Mamo, kiedy uświadomiłaś sobie, że jesteś zakochana w tacie? — zapytała Dora, siadając naprzeciwko swojej matki. Miała rozbiegane spojrzenie, intensywnie różowe włosy i szeroki uśmiech na twarzy. Andromeda z radością zauważyła, jak każdy ruch jej córki przepełnia niesamowita energia, jak podskakuje na krześle za każdym razem, gdy ktoś zapuka do drzwi lub przyleci jakaś sowa.

Matka uśmiechnęła się z czułością, a jej wzrok nagle stał się jakby zamglony i nieobecny. Odpowiedziała córce łagodnym tonem, przepełnionym tęsknotą za przeszłością i miłością do teraźniejszości:

— Kiedy zaczęłam przemycać do szkolnej biblioteki dwa razy więcej cukierków niż potrzebowałam. Do dzisiaj możesz oglądać tego skutki — powiedziała Andromeda i obie kobiety roześmiały się w tym samym czasie.

– Pytam poważnie: kiedy? – nalegała Dora, pochylając się ku matce ze skupioną miną.

Kobieta westchnęła i pokręciła głową.

— Kochanie, to nie jest tak, że możesz podać dokładną datę i godzinę, w której się zakochałaś — stwierdziła z nostalgią i czułością. — To przychodzi stopniowo i w końcu nie wiesz, czy kochasz go od dzisiaj, od wczoraj, czy może od zawsze. Kocham Teda całe życie, ale nie zawsze o tym wiedziałam. Taka odpowiedź cię zadowala, córeczko? — zapytała z przekorą matka, a Dora roześmiała się. Andromeda odwzajemniła uśmiech, zauważając:

— Jesteś taka wesoła. Lubię cię taką. Odkąd przystąpiłaś do Zakonu Feniksa coraz rzadziej u nas bywasz – stwierdziła z żalem. — Czasem myślę, że zapominasz o swoich staruszkach.

Nimfadora szybko chwyciła dłoń matki, ściskając ją lekko.

— To nie tak — zaprzeczyła szybko, po chwili tracąc determinację i dawną energię. Nagle stała się lekko podenerwowana, ale nadal pozytywnie podekscytowana. — Bo widzisz, mamo — zaczęła, biorąc głęboki wdech i ze wstydem spuszczając wzrok — ja się chyba zakochałam – wyznała szybko, rumieniąc się jednocześnie. Włosy dziewczyny stały się soczyście czerwone, przybierając barwę podobną do tej, która pokrywała jej policzki.

Andromeda uśmiechnęła się z pobłażaniem, nie mogąc opanować uśmiechu. Nie pamiętała, który to już raz słyszy te słowa. Jednak za każdym razem miała nadzieję, że to ten właściwy, ten jedyny, że Dora się wreszcie ustatkuje. Ale nie, ona była zbyt bardzo podobna do ojca, beztroska, szalona i uczuciowa, nie chciała marnować młodości. Wolała szybkie związki, niezobowiązujące i krótkie.

— Kim on jest? Może to ten, no… — Andromeda zamyśliła się. — Kingsley! — przypomniała sobie, mając na myśli czarującego młodzieńca, który bywał u nich kilka razy na kolacji. Nimfadora zawsze mówiła, że to jedynie kolega z pracy, ale matka była pod wrażeniem manier i obycia mężczyzny.

Dora pokręciła głową, splatając nerwowo palce i przygryzając wargę.

— Mam dalej zgadywać? — zapytała matka, a gdy nie doczekała się odpowiedzi, kontynuowała: — Może ten Weasley? William, tak? Nie martw się, kochanie, że jest z biednej rodziny, to żaden… — Andromeda przerwała, gdy jej córka pokręciła przecząco głową. Starsza z kobiet głośno wypuściła powietrze z płuc, przyjmując zrezygnowaną miną. — Poddaję się — powiedziała, unosząc ręce do góry. Nikt inny nie przychodził jej do głowy, a na dodatek zżerała ją ciekawość, kim jest ten człowiek, który zawrócił w głowie Dorze.

Nimfadora ukryła twarz w dłoniach, przerażona przewidywaną reakcją matki.

— Emus Lupm — wydusiła w końcu niewyraźnie zza „maski".

— Kto? — zapytała zdziwiona Andromeda, marszcząc brwi.

Dora wzięła głęboki wdech i spojrzała matce prosto w oczy.

— Remus Lupin — powiedziała głośno i wyraźnie, a te słowa jeszcze długo po tej rozmowie dźwięczały w umyśle jej matki.

_Nie, błagam, nie…_

**wspomnienie czwarte – pożegnanie (słone łzy, płacz dziecka, żółć cytryny)**

— Muszę iść im pomóc. Dora, zostań z Teddy'm — powiedział szybko Remus, ubierając starą, poniszczoną szatę. — Dam znać jeśli… kiedy będzie po wszystkim — poprawił się machinalnie mężczyzna, pochodząc do żony i przytulając ją szybko. Pocałowali się krótko, z uczuciem, o jakie Andromeda nigdy ich nie podejrzewała. Gdy drzwi trzasnęły za Lupinem, kobieta przygotowała się na to, że jej córka wybuchnie płaczem. Ale nie sądziła, że będzie trwać w głuchym otępieniu przez kilkanaście minut, wpatrując się w niewidzialną postać swojego męża. Mały Teddy zaczął płakać w ramionach babci, ale jego matka nie zwróciła na to uwagi. Andromeda poczuła ogromną złość, zarówno na Lupina, jak i na Dorę. Oboje chcieli uratować świat kosztem swojego życia i szczęścia rodziny, nie rozumiejąc, że dziecku są potrzebni rodzice, a nie bohaterowie rodem z baśni.

— Cśśś… — zaczęła Dromeda, kołysząc w ramionach malucha. Był śliczny, słodki i niewinny, taki sam jak Nimfadora po przyjściu na świat. Wnuczek stanowił centrum wszechświata Andromedy, razem ze swoją mamą i zmarłym dziadkiem. Kochała całą trójkę, jednak to za Teddy'ego i Dorę czuła się najbardziej odpowiedzialna.

Ciszę przerwały słowa młodszej z kobiet, o mały włos nie przyprawiając Dromedy o atak serca.

— Muszę iść im pomóc — powtórzyła słowa męża, natychmiast otrząsając się z otępienia. Zaczęła biegać po pokoju, szukając różdżki i nie zwracając uwagi na szok matki. Była zdeterminowana i gotowa do walki, do poświęcenia. Szybko podeszła do syna, a matka bez słowa jej go podała. Maluch zaczął machać piąstkami na prawo i lewo, a niedawne łzy zastąpione zostały przez głośny śmiech. Nimfadora uśmiechnęła się smutno do syna, całując go w czółko.

— Kocham cię, skarbie — wyszeptała, przytulając go mocniej. Nagle rozpłakała się głośno, patrząc gdzieś w dal. — Mama niedługo wróci… A jeśli nie, to będzie nad tobą czuwać i się tobą opiekować, obiecuję.

Andromeda poczuła narastający gniew. Nie mogła uwierzyć, że jej córka jest gotowa poświęcić rodzinę i własne życie dla wojny, Voldemorta i innych ludzi.

— Teddy nie potrzebuje bohaterki, Dora — przypomniała córce drżącym od tłumionych emocji głosem. Czuła jednocześnie wściekłość i palącą potrzebę przytulenia Nimfadory. Najchętniej przykułaby ją łańcuchami do łóżka, nie pozwalając walczyć ze śmierciożercami. — Córeczko, on potrzebuje matki — powiedziała twardym i zdecydowanym tonem, chcąc sprowadzić młodą kobietę na ziemię, do rzeczywistości.

Dora pokręciła głową, przełykając łzy bólu i smutku. Była rozdarta, ale nie mogła pozwolić, by Andromeda wykorzystała tę chwilę słabości.

— Nie pozwolę, by Teddy wychowywał się w takim świecie. Zaopiekujesz się nim, prawda? Gdyby… Gdyby coś poszło nie tak… Zaopiekujesz się nim? — zapytała błagalnie, nie oczekując odpowiedzi. Podała matce malucha, znowu go całując. Przytuliła szybko Dromedę, a kobieta miała dziwne przeczucie, że to ostatni raz, kiedy widzi swoją córkę żywą. Wojna zabierała ze sobą dużo ofiar, i choć Andromeda chciała mieć nadzieję, że Dora wyjdzie z tego cało, to jednak nie potrafiła. Zawsze była realistką, ale w tej chwili najbardziej na świecie chciała _wierzyć._

— Kocham cię, córeczko — wykrztusiła w końcu. Chciała coś jeszcze dodać, ale głos uwiązł jej w gardle. Czuła do siebie wstręt, że godzi się na śmierć córki, żal, że Dora zostawia swojego synka, gniew, że Remus Lupin nie zatrzymał Dory i przede wszystkim tęsknotę za Tedem, który powstrzymałby Nimfadorę.

— Ja też cię kocham, mamusiu. I ciebie, synku — dodała, już nie płacząc, jakby pogodziła się z losem. — Jeszcze się spotkamy… Do zobaczyska! — krzyknęła, odwracając się do nich tyłem i w tym samym czasie przewracając krzesło. Andromeda roześmiała się, a mały Teddy szybko poszedł w jej ślady. Nimfadora uśmiechnęła się przez łzy i po chwili zniknęła im z pola widzenia.

— Mama niedługo wróci — szepnęła Andromeda z uczuciem, zwracając się w stronę swojego wnuczka. — Obiecuję, skarbie.

**wspomnienie trzecie – śmierć (stęchlizna, kilka kieliszków whisky z rzędu, rozmazana szminka, lalki Belli)**

Kiedy Andromeda dowiedziała się, że Ted nie żyje, myślała, że to koniec. Bo mąż był przy niej zawsze, wspierał ją i kochał, gdy cała rodzina odwróciła się od niej. To było tak, jakby cały świat nagle zatrząsł się i wszystko wróciło do poprzedniego stanu już po sekundzie, ale tylko ona widziała wszechobecny chaos. I płakała, płakała bardzo długo, chociaż dawniej nigdy nie pozwalała sobie na takie słabości. Straciła jedyne oparcie w czasie wojny, nie miała nikogo innego, kto by ją wspierał i mamił nieprawdziwymi obietnicami. Dla Dory to ona musiała być silna, odpowiedzialna i dzielna. Ted za to znał ją najlepiej, prawie od zawsze, był przy niej i świadomość, że on naprawdę odszedł sprawiła, że czuła niewyobrażalny ból, rozpacz, żal i tęsknotę.

– Spokojnie, mamuś – mówiła jej często córka, przytulając się do niej i pocieszając ją mokrymi od łez pocałunkami w policzki. – Wszystko się jakoś ułoży.

Andromeda tylko kiwała głową, nie wierząc w ani jedno słowo Dory. Wiedziała, że powinna pogodzić się ze śmiercią Teda, ale dodatkowo pogrążał ją fakt, że nie może urządzić mężowi godnego pogrzebu. Ceremonia była krótka, szybka i potajemna. Tylko ona, Nimfadora i Remus przyszli pożegnać Teda. I nigdy, przenigdy sobie nie wybaczyła, że jej mąż został tak haniebnie zabity i pożegnany.

To właśnie wtedy, gdy mąż Andromedy zginął z rąk popleczników Voldemorta, matka Dory poznała tą lepszą stronę natury Remusa Lupina. Spędziła z nim wiele godzin zarówno na cichych rozmowach o wojnie, jak i głośnym milczeniu o utraconej wolności.

Jednak nadal nie potrafiła pozbyć się niepokoju co do choroby Remusa i jego związku z jej córką. Ale gdy wpatrywała się w Nimfadorę, tak szczęśliwą i spokojną, nie mogła mieć mu tego za złe. Przeklinała go tylko podczas samotnych nocy, gdy z bólu, strachu i tęsknoty rozrywała palcami materiał miękkich poduszek.

_"Jak się ma prawie pięćdziesiąt lat, na peronie zaczyna być pusto. Większość pociągów już odjechała."_

Henning Mankell


End file.
